Known methods for securing pallets and containers for transportation may be time-consuming. Hardware such as straps, chains, stanchions, and lumber for blocking and bracing may be required. Fittings incorporated into decks, floors, walls, bulkheads, trailer beds, railroad cars, pick-up trucks, warehouse floors, cargo areas, and the like are known, but many of these fittings may not be retractable. Retractable fittings may be desirable because, when the fittings are retracted, the fittings may not obstruct the surrounding surface.
The Joint Modular Intermodal Container (JMIC) is known, for example, from U.S. patent application publication 20070215015, published on Sep. 20, 2007, which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference. JMICs may be equipped with interface fittings located at each top corner and receivers located at each bottom corner. When JMICs are stacked on one another, the fittings of the lower JMIC may fit into the receivers of the top JMIC. The JMICs may be locked to each other utilizing a locking feature. The locking capability may be used to lock JMICs to a deck that is equipped with JMIC type interface fittings. JMIC type deck fittings may enable JMICs to be secured in place on any deck surface, whether stationary or moveable. The deck fitting may be required to lock in a vertical position to ensure proper JMIC interface and locking. The deck fitting may allow JMICs to be secured in position easily without tools or hardware, thereby eliminating stanchions, straps, or chains commonly used for securing loads.
Fittings incorporated into decks, platforms, and floors may be required to be retractable or removable so that pallets and containers other than JMICs may be placed without interference. In addition, retractable fittings may allow unobstructed access for forklift and pallet trucks, and may remove potential tripping hazards to personnel. An additional benefit of retractable fittings may be for use as a general tie-down for pallets and containers, other than JMIC. Retractable deck fittings may greatly increase the efficiency of securing cargo, compared to current methods, and may eliminate the need for additional hardware. Retractable fittings may be desirable anywhere an anchor point may be needed, such as, for example, a pick-up truck bed, an industrial plant, a piece of machinery, recreational equipment, and countless other areas.